Connecting a shaft and an impeller of a rotor by means of friction or beam welding is known from the prior art. Disadvantageous in these connecting methods is the presence of hot cracks in a highly loaded zone of the impellers. This disadvantage occurs in particular when using weight-optimised materials such as for example gamma-TiAl alloys, iron aluminide alloys and ceramic materials, since these are difficult to beam-weld if at all.
Furthermore, a screw connection between shaft and impeller is known from EP 1273757.